


All I Want For Christmas Is You

by Sound_Of_Inspiration



Series: Christmas One Shots 2016 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Secret Santa, Tickling, christmas surprise, cold skin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 02:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9052330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sound_Of_Inspiration/pseuds/Sound_Of_Inspiration
Summary: Due to work overseas Iwaizumi can't make it home for Christmas and New Year, which leads Oikawa to be alone for the first time during the holidays in years. Or will he? Does maybe a Christmas Miracle solve his loneliness?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a One Shot I wrote for a Secret Santa I particapated in and I really wanted to post it here as well~!! (≧∇≦)  
> I really hope, that you guys will enjoy it, and I wish you all a Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!! (๑・v・๑)

“Hah~”

 

A tired sigh left the lips of Oikawa Tooru as he looked around the apartment, which he lived in with his boyfriend, and let his eyes sweep over the many decorations he had put up. Christmas lights. Candles. Even a little Christmas Tree, that found its place on top of their dining table.

 

Everything in the apartment screamed Christmas.

 

Apart from the fact, that he was alone right now.

 

And would be for the rest of the year until New Years Eve.

 

Iwaizumi had been called overseas due to issues in one of the sister locations of their company and to both of their grief he was told by his boss, that he had to stay there until everything would be fixed, which seemed to be the case around the first week of January next year.

 

So it came, that Oikawa was alone on Christmas Eve for the first time in years. It would be his first year without Hajime by his side since he had known the other and it just didn’t feel right.

 

Mariah Carey’s song ‘All I Want For Christmas Is You’, which was currently playing on the radio, didn’t really help either.

 

“...All I want for Christmas is you...Iwa-chan…” Oikawa whispered into the mug of Hot Chocolate as he took a generous sip and snuggled himself tighter into the blanket wrapped around his lean form.

 

The sudden ringing of his phone drove the brunette out of his negative thoughts and he lunged for the electric device in an almost desperate fashion hoping it would be Iwaizumi calling him. So without even looking at the caller ID he picked up.

 

“Iwa-chan?”

 

“Last time I checked I wasn’t Iwaizumi, but I can try for your sake.”

 

Right as the voice on the other line said this Oikawa rolled his eyes and leaned back with a pout. “Haha, Makki. Very funny. You have anything against it, when I laugh next year?”

 

“Woh. Okay, I get it. You’re not in the best mood right now.” The teasing tone in Hanamaki’s voice faltered immediately. “Not a chance that he’ll be home on time?”

 

Oikawa shook his head, even though his friend couldn’t see it, and sighed deeply. “No. Something came up and Iwa-chan has to stay for yet another two weeks possibly.”

 

“Ssss...Ouch. So he won’t be home for New Years either?”

 

“...Probably not.” Oikawa couldn’t help but let his voice drop a little bit as he tried to swallow down the lump forming in his throat.

 

“Hey...Oikawa. You know you can always come over to mine and Issei’s place. Heck, we could even invite the old team. I’m sure Yahaba, Watari and the others would love to come together. We could celebrate New Years like old times.”

 

The brown haired, young man couldn’t help the smile, that edged onto his lips, because as much as Hanamaki loved to tease him, he always was there for him to, if Oikawa needed him.

 

“Thank you, Makki. I’ll think about it, okay?”

 

“Okay.” He could hear the relief in his friend’s voice, before another one joined in.

 

_“Hey. Is that Oikawa on the other line, Takahiro?”_

 

“Yeah. You wanna talk to him?”

 

_“I would, if I had my hands free. But someone still hasn’t told me where to put the Christmas Tree.”_

 

A snort could be heard coming from Hanamaki. “Right~. So let me quickly wrap this up and then we’ll get back to decorating.”

 

“Please. Or I think my arms will fall off.” Matsukawa’s voice huffed in the background. “Oh yeah. And tell Oikawa a ‘Merry Christmas’ from me.”

 

“I will, I will~! Now as you heard, I have to get back to my man or he might lose his delicious arms.” Hanamaki exaggerated in a dramatic gasp.

 

“And we can’t let that happen, now can we?” Oikawa giggled in response as he clutched the phone tighter in his hand having heard their playful banter.

 

“No, we really can’t. How would I live otherwise?” After those dramatically spoken words, the light brown haired male’s voice took on a calmer tone. “Just so you know...Just ring us up and you can come over any time.”

 

“Thank you, Makki. But I think I’ll stay here and watch some movies or so. I don’t want to disturb you two.”

 

“You’d never disturb us. We’re used to your whining anyways.”

 

“Rude!”

“Serves you right. Anyways...Merry Christmas, Oikawa. From us both.”

 

The former Setter couldn’t help but smile at the soft voice Hanamaki had taken on. “Merry Christmas, Makki. To you and Mattsun.”

 

The moment he ended up the call, he felt lonely again. Once more it was only the christmas music keeping him company and nothing else. The further the day went along the clearer it became to him, that he really would have to spend Christmas on his own.

 

But he wasn’t going to let this drag him down.

 

Oikawa arranged a rather light dinner for his needs, before he cuddled himself up in a few blankets with a new mug of hot chocolate and put on one of the films Iwaizumi usually wouldn’t want to watch with him. And only 20 minutes into the film, he was totally engrossed in it.

 

Only the sudden sound of something or rather someone knocking on the front door drew Oikawa back out of his trance state. He looked in the direction of the hallway with scrunched together eyebrows, since he didn’t remember anybody telling him to come over.

 

For a moment he was tempted to not even answer the door, to continue with the movie, but when the knocking became more persistent he scrambled out of the blankets with a tired groan falling from his lips.

 

“Yes, yes. I’m coming!”

 

“You better fucking hurry, Shittykawa. It’s freezing out here.”

 

Hearing the familiar voice Oikawa froze in mid-motion of picking up the keys for the apartment, only to suddenly rush through the hallways in hurried steps and practically throwing the wooden door open to be met with the shivering form of Iwaizumi Hajime.

 

“I-Iwa-chan…”

 

Said male lifted his gaze and let out a shivering sigh as he rubbed his arms in a chance to warm himself up. “How about you let me in first? We can exchange greetings inside.”

 

Nodding in a dumb fashion Oikawa stepped to the side to let the other in, before he locked the cold out again and was still trying to collect his thoughts, when Iwaizumi already had placed his suitcase on the floor and got rid of all the extra clothes he had to wear outside.

 

“B-But I don’t understand…” Tooru slowly turned around and looked at his still shivering boyfriend in confusion. “You said you wouldn’t be able to make it for Christmas.”

 

Iwaizumi turned to him with a slight smirk on his lips as he stepped closer to the confused man. “I might have lied a little bit to get to surprise you.” He slowly lifted his hands to cup Oikawa’s cheeks gently. “Did it work?”

 

The moment the ice cold skin made contact with the brunette’s own warm one, a shocked gasp escaped Oikawa’s lips and he jumped back. “Oh no, Iwa-chan! Don’t you dare. Stay away from me!”

 

“What do you mean, Tooru? But I missed you. Here.” Once again Iwaizumi stepped closer, which caused Oikawa to back up further. “Let me hug you.”

 

“No, no, no. Not until you warmed yourself up. You’re freezing!”

 

“Come here, Tooru~!”

 

“Nooooo. Stay away from me!”

 

And soon their little banter had turned into a full on chase as Oikawa tried to escape Iwaizumi’s grasp, but without much luck. Because as he tried to leap over the couch, his hips were suddenly grasped by two still ice cold hands and he squeaked in a high fashion, when he was suddenly thrown onto his back.

 

“Eep~. No, Iwa-chan. Noooo.” Oikawa tried to wiggle out from underneath his boyfriend, but there was no use to it as he felt Iwaizumi’s fingers creeping under his sweater. “Have mercy. Plea-Ah!”

 

In the matter of mere seconds the former Setter was not only turned into a shivering, but also as laughing mess as cold digits tickled him along his sides and showed no sign of stopping anytime soon.

 

“No-Hahaha..Iwa...Iwa-chahahan...P-Please...M-Mer...Haha...Mercy…!!”

 

Only when Oikawa was beginning to gasp for air Iwazumi showed some kind of mercy and rested his hands on the panting brunette’s hips, who looked up at the black haired man with a massive pout visible on his lips.

 

“No...Not fair...Iwa-chan…”

 

The raven haired man chuckled in response as he tapped his pointer finger against Oikawa’s nose. “When are you ever playing fair with me, huh?”

 

“I’m always fair with you~.” Oikawa answered in a playful purr, while he let his arms slide around the former Wing Spiker’s neck and tugged him down gently. “Like right now.”

 

Their lips molded together in an exchange of longing and sweetness as Oikawa tugged Iwaizumi down the last centimetres and let a fond sigh escape his lips. His eyes slid shut as he felt his boyfriend bury a hand in his chestnut locks and Oikawa tilted his head to the side to lose himself even more in the warmth Iwaizumi provided right now, buried his own hands in his boyfriend’s raven hair to drag the kiss out as long as possible, until they had to part for air and breathed against each other’s lips.

 

Oikawa’s honey brown eyes stared up into Iwaizumi’s emerald green ones as a loving smile spread on both of their lips, before Oikawa was the one to disrupt the silence between them.

 

“Welcome home, Hajime. Thank you for making my only Christmas wish come true!”

 

* * *

 

It was close to midnight, when Hanamaki’s phone went off and caused the light brown haired male to snap out of his daze. Grabbing for the device he was confused to see, that Oikawa had sent him a picture, but couldn’t suppress the amused laugh, when he opened the content.

 

“Issei!” He nudged his boyfriend awake.

 

“Huh?”

 

“Looks like Oikawa got what he wished for Christmas.”

 

Completely confused Matsukawa slowly sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. “What do you mean? Did the aliens finally abduct him?”

 

“No.” Hanamaki answered as he turned his phone around to show Matsukawa the picture. “Better.”

 

The curly haired male needed a moment to get his vision to focus, but as soon as he understood what Hanamaki meant a grin took over his features. “Seems so. Santa Claus brought him what he wanted.”

 

The picture, both were talking about, showed Iwaizumi, who was the one taking the selfie, and Oikawa, who had his arms wrapped around his boyfriend’s neck from the side and was pressing a kiss against the other’s temple. Both had a joyful smiles on their faces.

 

The caption said:

 

_All I wanted for Christmas was you...and you came! ♡_

**Author's Note:**

> And Oikawa got his Christmas Surprise~!!  
> Makki and Mattsun are right: He really got the one thing he wished for!! And that was Iwa-chan~!! (ﾉ≧∀≦)ﾉ
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!! And I'll see you next time! Cha Ne~! (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧


End file.
